


First Date

by Dragonsrule18



Series: As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream Series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As Sweet As Chocolate, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Chara And Sans Just Having Fun, Chara Makes Puns, Dorks in Love, Female Chara (Undertale), First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Food Fight, Good Chara, Happy Sans, Healthy Relationships, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Sans Being Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Soft Chara, Teen Romance, Teenage Chara, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Teenage Chara and Sans go on their first date.  Laughter, shenanigans, food fights, and puns ensue for the two best friends turned lovers.  Pointless fluff set after my story, As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream.  Please read that first, but if you don't want to, all you need to know is that this is set in an AU where Asriel talked Chara out of poisoning herself, and she later met Sans and they became friends.  Friendship slowly turned into more, Chara and Sans got together through an incident involving chocolate Nice Cream and a kiss, and this is their first date.  Gift for my buddy StallionWolf.  Thank you for all your help and support through writing my stories and I hope you enjoy this!





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StallionWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallionWolf/gifts).



"Hey, where are we going?" a blindfolded Chara asked her new boyfriend as Sans led her through the Underground.

"I told you, babe, it's a surprise." Sans told her and Chara groaned and pouted playfully. "Trust me, it will be worth it."

Chara sighed, though she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face. "Fine, fine."

She could feel the heat of Hotland turn into the cool dampness of Waterfall as they walked. She cuddled into Sans, trusting him not to let her walk into anything. It was a little while later when Sans told her, "Okay, you can take off the blindfold now."

Chara pulled off the blindfold and gasped happily in surprise. They were in the Wishing Room, the glowing crystals on the ceiling casting sparkling lights on the dark ground. Sans had set up a picnic for them right there, the picnic basket resting on a soft thick blue blanket next to a vase containing a single red silk rose.

She turned to Sans, who was watching her expectantly with a shy look on his face. "Do you like it?" he asked shyly. Chara grinned and pulled him into a kiss, which was answer enough for him.

After she pulled away, Sans, with a goofy, dreamy look on his face, led her to the blanket. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a rock.

Chara quickly caught him. "Did you have a nice trip?" she teased.

He laughed. "Yeah, I've definitely fallen for you."

She giggled too, though there was a slight blush on her face. "That was so corny, you know that, right?"

"Does it still get me a kiss?" he asked with a grin.

She pretended to think about it. "Hmm..." After pretending to hesitate a moment, she leaned in and kissed him again. "Yes."

For a few minutes, they just kissed happily, but then it was interrupted by Chara's stomach rumbling. She blushed in embarrassment.

Sans chuckled. "Let's get some food in you, Princess Chocolate."

"Are you really going to keep using that embarrassing nickname your baby brother gave me?" Chara asked with an eye roll.

"Of course." he said, grinning. He pulled a plastic container full of beef stir fry out of the picnic basket. It was one of Chara's favorite foods, and she grinned when she saw it.

"I made it myself. It took me a few tries to get it just right. And don't worry, I did it when Papyrus was on a play-date with Hapstablook, so he didn't get into it." he told her with a laugh. Little seven year old Papyrus absolutely loved to "help" cook, but he tended to add random ingredients to "make it taste even better!" Unfortunately, it normally resulted in a barely edible mess, though it was always eaten anyway as Papyrus was so happy about giving them the food he had made that no one could resist him.

"I'm sure it's perfect." Chara told him and took a bite of the stir fry, letting out a pleased hum at the taste. It was spiced just right and had a lot of soy sauce, just the way she liked it. "I told you it was going to be perfect."

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to have a BEEF with me if I made you terrible stir fry." he teased her.

She gave him a serious expression. "Hey, do you think I would have actually been mad at you even if your stir fry tasted like dirt? You know I would have eaten it anyway, just to be...RICE."

Sans burst out laughing at the pun. "You're the best, Care."

She gave a playful smug smirk. "I know."

The two then got back to their meals, chatting about what had happened over the last few days. Chara had been taking some defense lessons from Undyne and was, as she put it, lasting almost a minute before Undyne kicked her butt(which was actually not too shabby for someone sparring with Undyne). Sans listened and gave her some pointers which she decided to try out next lesson. He then told her that he was getting a full paid job as an assistant in the lab over the summer, and she congratulated him with a happy cheer, a huge hug, and a deep kiss that had him blushing and dazed for a few minutes afterwards.

After they had finished dinner, Sans pulled something else out of the picnic basket. "I also brought dessert. Your favorite. I didn't know how to make chocolate shakes, so I just bought them from Grillby's." He handed her a large shake in a to-go cup.

Chara grabbed it eagerly. "Thanks! I love you even more now!" She took a big sip and then gagged. "Ugh!"

Sans burst out laughing. "What's TOMATO with you? Don't you like ketchup with your chocolate?"

She mock glared at him. "You're lucky you're cute. If you weren't, I'd beat you up right now for ruining my chocolate with ketchup, you...NUMBSKULL."

"You think after how long we've been friends, you'd KETCHUP to my pranks." he teased her.

"You know better than to mess with my chocolate! Just for that, I'm going to give you the COLD SHOULDER!" she yelled playfully and ran at him, dumping some of her doctored milkshake on his head and shoulders, making him yelp.

He mock glared at her, pretending to be angry. "That's it! Now I'm not going to give you the ketchup free one I bought!"

She made a lunge for the good milkshake. "You'd better give me that! You know better than to keep my chocolate from me!"

He smirked and grabbed it before she got to it. "Well, you asked for it!" He quickly shot some milkshake through the straw, hitting her right in the face, causing her to yelp and look shocked, then give him a deadly glare which made him a little worried he had really screwed up their date.

That was until she smirked. "I'm gonna get you for that!" She quickly shot milkshake from her straw at him, but he dodged, then grabbed a small handful of leftover stir fry and threw it at her. She jumped out of the way, then charged at him with a battle cry, lightly tackling him and pouring some milkshake on him. He yelped but managed to flip her and rubbed his face against her hair, causing her to growl and flip him back over. He managed to get up and run with her chasing him.

The epic food fight lasted a while, with them chasing one another, shooting milkshake through straws, using rocks to shield themselves, and even running back to get the leftover stir fry for ammo. Laughter filled the air, mixed with yelps when they struck their target.

After finally running out of ammo, they collapsed to the ground in each other's arms, still laughing.

"Welp, wasn't expecting our first date to end with a massive food fight." Sans admitted with a chuckle.

"Me neither, but unexpected moments are the best." she said with a huge smile. "And for us, getting to laugh and have fun together makes it the perfect first date." She kissed chocolate off his cheek, and he smiled happily, turning around and kissing her lips.

Today had been sweeter than chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you reading enjoyed this! Let me know what you think and if you have a request for this series or any of my other series, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)


End file.
